jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ungalo
(French Fashion designer) |stand = Bohemian Rhapsody |horse = |age = 22-23 |birthday = 1988''SO Chapter 111: Long Time No See, Romeo, p.22'' |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 2011 |gender = Male |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Dio Brando (father) Dario Brando (grandfather) Unnamed grandmother Jonathan Joestar (biological father) George Joestar II (biological half-brother) Donatello Versus (half-brother) Rikiel (half-brother) Giorno Giovanna (half-brother) |mangadebut = SO Chapter 103 Three Men in the Hospital |mangafinal = SO Chapter 110 Bohemian Rhapsody (7) SO Chapter 111 Long Time No See, Romeo |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stone Ocean and one of DIO's illegitimate children with an unnamed woman. Appearance Ungalo is a young man with average build and height, possessing a rather flat face, small eyes and big visible teeth, and a "U"-shaped mark under the left eye. Ungalo wears a shirt with multiple randomly placed dots connected with each other by lines, and a knit cap. Personality History Prior to going to Florida (drawn by Enrico Pucci's "gravitational force"), Ungalo was a drug addict who lived a life of despair, not yet aware of his Stand ability Bohemian Rhapsody. Ungalo is first introduced holding a pair of scissors to Pucci's neck. Pucci, however, calmly explains that there is a certain "gravitational force" that attracts certain people together. In response to this, Ungalo impales Pucci through the throat, but Pucci somehow stays alive, going on to explain that Ungalo missed a vital nerve by a millimeter. Pucci then suggests that Ungalo use his energy for wiser things than drugs. At this moment the police officers shoot at him and he is miraculously dragged away by the stick figure in a nearby "Do Not Walk" sign. For the remainder of the fight Ungalo was unseen, as he activated Bohemian Rhapsody to bring fictional characters to life, where they run amok in the world. He travels in a plane, drinking wine and enjoying hearing of the chaos his newfound power caused, claiming it as revenge against the whole world for the miserable life he had. However, he is distracted by a cheerful girl reading from a Peter Pan book, and realizes that his Stand was already defeated. Ungalo subsequently loses his will to live upon realizing that he will be reverting back to his hopeless life. Ungalo is seen again among his other half-brothers Donatello Versus and Rikiel. His stable mental state implies this discussion had happened before he had boarded the plane and allowed Bohemian Rhapsody to run amok. Trivia *Ungalo's life and personality seems to follow the first stanza of "Bohemian Rhapsody", by Queen (this reference is also intended to have been the name of his Stand): Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see, I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low, Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me Gallery Ungalo Privilege Card.png|Ungalo's Privilege card UngaloRetired.png|Ungalo retired References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Brando Family Category:Male Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Minor Antagonist